familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Kennedy (-c1385)
}} "John de Kennedy, styled in later charters, of Dunure. He had a charter From David II., dated 18th January 1357-8, confirming him in all the lands, tenements, and possessions belonging to or acquired by him. He was no doubt the same 'Johanni Kennedy' whose name occurs in the first roll of David II., as having had a general charter of confirmation. If so, he must have been considerably advanced in life at the close of the reign of that monarch. 'Johanni Kennedy' had also a charter from David II confirming him in 'de terra de Castlys, in vicde Are, vendita illiper Majoriam de Mungumry, seniorem et Majoriam de Mungumry, filiam Johannis de Mungumry; et terra De Dalmorton, in comitatu de Carrik, et vic, de Are, illi vendita per Johannem de Turnebery; et de terra de Schauven, illi vendita per Murthacum filium Somerlady'. This charter is without date or witnesses; but is supposed to have been granted about 1362. In 1363 John de Kennedy de Scotie had a safe conduct from Edward III., to make a pilgramage to the shrine of St. Thomas at Canterbury. John Kennedy of Dunure was the founder of the chapel near the parish church of Maybole. 'Johanni Kennedy, super fundatione, capellae et trium Capellaricarum Ecclesie parochialis de Maybole', was confirmed by Robert II. in a charter dated 4th December 1371, in which he is called 'dilectus consanguineus noster Joannes Kennedy de Dunnoure'. John Kennedy founded this chapel for a priest and three chaplains to celebrate divine service at the said chapel, for the happy state of himself, Mary, his wife, and their children, etc. We thus see that the christian name of his wife was Mary. No surname is given by the editor of the 'Historical Account', leaving it to be presumed that it was not to be found in the family records. But this brings us to the secret of the whole mystery. Curious enough, we had written thus far-nay, what we had written was in type-when we accidentally fell in with a small pamphlet entitled 'An Historical Sketch of the very ancient Family and Sirname of Carrick.' privately printed at Edinburgh in 1824, by Andrew Carrick, Esp, from the manuscript of Andrew Carrick of Kildees, M.D., Bristol, both of whose families are descended from the Carricks of Moredon, who had properties in the counties of of Ayr, Lanark, and Galloway. near Dumfries, a branch of the original De Carricks. Dr. Carrick, does not give his authorities in detail, but he states that much interesting information was obtained on the subject George William Johnstone, Esq., M.D. of Lochhouse, a descendant of the family by his mother's side and Robert Riddel of Glenriddle, Esq., a well known antiquary. In this pamphlet, it is unhesitatingly stated that Sir John Kennedy married Mary Carrick, 'daughter, of grand-daughter' of Sir Gilbert Carrick, wo had no surviving issue. This marriage, it is said, took place about 1350. Here then we have the true source of the vary intimate connection between the Kennedies and De Carricks. John de Kennedy married Mary de Carrick, the heiress of Sir Gilbert de Carrick, and assumed the arms and position of the De Carricks. By this marriage, also from the connection of the De Carricks with the Royal House of Stewart, he was entitled to be called by Robert II 'dilectus consanguineus noster'. John Kennedy, who no doubt obtained Dunure, amongst other properties, along with his wife, had numerous grands of lands. 'In particular he got from Robert II, two charters, dated at Ayr, 1s October 1372, the one confirming the original grand by Neil, Earl of Carrick, to Sir Roland de Carrick, of the chieftainship of the family and bailiary of Carrick, with the leading of the men therof; and the other again confirming the original grant, and also the charter of confirmation thereof, by Alexander II. He also obtained a charter from Robert II, of the same date, confirming the letter of remission by Robert I. to Sir Gilbert de Carrick, for delivering up Lochdoon Castle, and the regrant thereof' - all of which was perhaps necessary to secure him in the privileges and position to which he had attained in virtue of his wife. 'In 1370, he acquired from Malcolm, the son of Christynus, the son of Adam de Dalrymple, the half of the barony of Dalrymple; and in 1376, he acquired the other half thereof from Hugh, the son of Roland de Dalrymple. In or soon after 1370, he acquired from Malcolm, son of Roland de Carrick, the twopenny land called Truchan and Kennochen, lying in the parish of Kirkmichael-Munterduffy. In 1374-5, he acquired by wadset, the barony of Cumbernauld from Thoams Fleming, grandson and heir of Malcolm Earl of Wigtoun'. By his wife, Mary de Carrick, he had several children, besides his son and heir. He died about 1385.." --History of the County of Ayr: With a Genealogical Account of the Families of Ayrshire, Volume 2 by James Paterson